1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to release apparatuses, and more specifically to relatively large load release apparatuses.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Relatively thick and/or large mooring tethers (e.g., cables, chains, and the like, or combinations thereof) that are used for mooring large ships, drilling platforms, vessels and the like that are moored or anchored at sea occasionally must be severed while under relatively high load.
In the past, mooring chains and/or cables may have been severed by cutting them or have merely been run out by a winch. While these ways may be somewhat effective for some circumstances, there are limits such as in the length of chain or cable that can be run out, the cutting of chain or cable can take a relatively long amount of time because the chain or cable are typically relatively large, e.g., the thickness of the metal in the links can be three inches or more.